


BAD LIAR {lashton}

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 55sos, 5secondsofsummer - Freeform, Ashton - Freeform, Irwin - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Summer, ashtonirwin, hemmings, lukehemmings, seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*</p><p>'im such a good liar.... everyone thought i was happy...' 'you cant be that good of a liar.' 'how?' 'someone noticed.' 'who?!' 'him.'</p><p>*</p><p>all stories in here and cover copyright @eskimuke Wattpad/ao3, 2nd april 2014 (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAD LIAR {lashton}

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD BY USER @eskimuke  
> IT HAS SINCE BEEN DELETED AND POSTED ON HERE.
> 
> MISTAKES ARE INCLUDED, CAN'T BE BOTHERED EDITING.

*

'whos him?'

'luke hemmings.' the name seemed to ring a bell, but ashton didnt realize who he was until he saw him up close. luke hemmings was one of the most normal boys ever. he wasnt popular but he wasnt hated, in fact he was quite well liked. him and ashton had passed tracks once or twice, he was really the only person that didnt hate ashton.

all because of a stupid bet between him and michael clifford.

'yes, the bet was insanely stupid, but its too late to go back.'

'not exactly niall.' ashton and the blonde boy, who ashton guessed was niall, looked up and saw a black haired boy descending, causing niall to smile.

'what?'

'liams chosen to give you another chance at life, since it wasnt really your own fault you died, plus, you have a clean slate.' the boy smiled as he wrapped an arm around nialls waist, making the blonde boy blush slightly as he just laughed and pecked his check.

'cute.' ashton mumbled under his breath. it was quite obvious that these two were a couple.

'what was that?' the black haired boy looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow as ashton blushed, looking away.

'zayn babe, dont scare him. plus im sure payne wants you back soon.' so his name was zayn.

'alright, youve been assigned a guardian to watch over you, but as for now, you need to meet him. his name is louis tomlinson. got it?'

'yeah, sure.' ashton nodded, though he wasnt completely sure of what to do, he understood the main things.

'okay, since you clearly dont know what to do, heres whats what. you will be sent back as a human since they still think you have a pulse, so that helps. you will wake up in exactly seven hours. now you will see a boy in the corner, blue eyes, brown hair. dont freak out, hes their to explain what we couldnt.'

'have fun.' both zayn and niall stepped forward to touch his shoulder at the same time, then he felt like he was floating, just floating.

but then the memories started rushing forward.

the first time he cried.

calum hood had pushed him into the river and he had lost his mothers necklace, one that he was going to give to his sister.

the first time he and his father had a fight.

his father had been a raging alcoholic when his mother had died and ashton had had enough of providing for the both of them, upon confronting his father... lets just say ashton had a couple bruises around his eyes.

the first time he was sent to the nurse.

michael clifford, his ex best friend, had told someone that ashton was gay, and lets just say he got a hell of a beating for that.

he also lost a friend ship.

*


End file.
